The present invention relates to a leg support device used for the relief of lower back pain and discomfort or for simply relaxation. Lower back pain and discomfort have been found to be relieved in many cases where a person lies in a supine position with his upper and lower legs supported in an elevated position. When the upper leg is supported at an upward angle and the knee is sufficiently elevated, traction will be created between the legs and the lower back, thereby relieving pressure to the lumbar vertabrae and relieving lower back pain associated therewith. The angle of the upper leg and the elevation of the knee joint may be prescribed for an individual by a person such as a physical therapist or orthopedic surgeon, or may be determined by the individual user based simply upon what feels good. While the angle of the upper leg and the elevation of the knee are important to the proper flexing of the spine, the angle at which the lower leg is supported is also important for the individual's comfort in the use of the leg support device.
Various devices have been utilized to support a person's legs and thereby position and relieve pressure to the spine. However, many of these previous devices utilize a preselected and unadjustable upper leg support angle, knee joint elevation and lower leg support angle. In other devices one or both of the leg support angles will be determined by the selection of the knee joint elevation. Similarly, in prior devices the selection of the upper leg support angle will determine the knee joint elevation and may even determine the lower leg support angle. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D.139,504; 2,244,440; 2,384,234; 2,884,991; 2,914,116; 3,005,662; 4,432,108; and 4,473,913. None of these devices discloses a leg support device in which the knee joint elevation, the upper leg support angle and the lower leg support angle are adjustable independently from one another without affecting each other.